


Swimming In A River Of Blood And Secrets

by AntRome7



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Horror, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Lies, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mansion Fic, Minor Injuries, Out of Character, Platonic Cuddling, Recovery, Regret, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secrets, Sick Character, Trapped, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntRome7/pseuds/AntRome7
Summary: If Perry didn't keep the secret, Doof would die, if Doof didn't keep the secret, Perry would die. If only they'd ignored their invitation.





	1. Nemesis Taking Care Of Nemesis Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Phineas And Ferb belong to Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and The Walt Disney Company.

**Chapter 1**: **Nemesis Taking Care Of Nemesis Part 1**

**Nobody's P.O.V:**

L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N and the O.W.A.C.A agents being in the same room in the mansion surprised Perry as he shook the snow off. He expected to find the living room of the newly built Whiteland Mansion to be a mess. Perry pushed his way through the crowd of agents and scientists until he reached the couches. Perry scanned the small area of the living room for his nemesis, Dr. Doofensmirtz. He eventually found his nemesis sitting down on the dark green couch across the platypus covered up with a dark blue blanket. There was a tissue box in the doctor's lap and when Perry looked up at the man's face, his nose was red and snot was running out of his nose.

"Hi Dr. D!" Perry said, using his animal translator.

Doof almost fell off the couch when he heard Perry's voice but he managed to catch himself and glared at the platypus. Perry was laughing at the doctor but stopped and sat down next to him.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you!"

"Thank yo-achoo! achoo!" The doctor was cut off by two more sneezes.

"Bless you times two!" Perry said and grabbed a tissue out of the blue box and gave him the tissue.

Doof blew his nose and put the tissue in the trashcan that was overflowing with the previous used tissues. Perry sat down next to Doof and grabbed his hand and a tight grip and squeezed it causing Doof to smile.

"So, were you like this before or after you showed up?" Perry asked the doctor.

"Before. Rodney forced me to come." Doof answered.

Perry sighed and climbed onto the man's lap while still holding Doof's hand and nuzzled his head against Doof's belly and began to purr. Even though they were enemies, both human and egg laying mammal secretly enjoyed having a month of peace and no fighting. Doof started to run his fingers through the teal colored fur causing the purring to increase. Soon, Perry found himself getting sleepy and when the animal looked up at Doof who had his head resting on his left hand with his eyes closed. Trusting his nemesis that nothing interesting was going to happen, Perry closed his eyes but before he closed his eyes to sleep, he made sure his tail was sticking out in front of Doof's left leg. He was ready to whack anybody who came near the doctor, especially Rodney.


	2. Nemesis Taking Care Of Nemesis Part 2

**Chapter 2: Nemesis Taking Care Of Nemesis Part 2**

**Nobody's P.O.V:**

"Achoo!"

"Achoo!"

Both human and platypus looked at each other after the sneezes left lips and bill. Perry snuggled closer to the man letting some of the human's body temperature add onto his. Doof also snuggled closer to the animal and was letting Perry's body temperature do the same to him. It had been six days since L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N and O.W.A.C.A arrived at the Whiteland mansion and Perry had caught Doof's cold three days ago. The door suddenly slammed open causing the two to jump. Both Perry and Doof waited for the person who opened the door to enter but nobody came in after a 12 second wait.

Doof got up and walked over to the door and closed it and laid back down next to Perry and covered himself back up with the blanket. After staying in bed for six more minutes, Doof got out of bed and went to get him and Perry breakfast. Once Doof got the two bowls of cereal, he almost dropped everything when the main hallway lights turned off. It confused the man since he knew at least Rodney and Poofenplotz were awake by now.

"DOOF!"

This time, Doof did drop everything when he heard his nemesis scream. Doof ran back upstairs to see a person dressed in black on top of platypus and from what the scientist could see, the man was holding a knife very close to Perry's throat.

"Hey!" Doof shouted, making the person know that there was somebody else besides them and Perry in the room.

The person turned around to face the man and while the two started a yelling match, Perry wiggled free from under the person's grip and tackled the person and pinned the person down on the bed. Perry managed to wiggle the knife free and held it towards the person's throat. Realizing that his nemesis was really close to the other human's neck, Doof pulled Perry back but made sure the person stayed down. The police came right after Doof forced Rodney to call 9-1-1. The questioning lasted at least 23 minutes but Doof could care less about time, he almost lost his nemesis to a crazy man or woman.

The police eventually left leaving everybody to return to what they were doing which Doof was pretty sure that half of them were asleep. _How can you sleep? We had somebody break in! _Doof thought angrily as he held Perry close to him. Even though he tried to hurt Perry on a daily basis, he made sure that he didn't kill Perry off. Perry looked up at Doof and realized there was still snot leaking out of Doof's nose that the human wasn't attending to clean and was landing on the top of his head. Perry reached over to the end table and took a tissue and handed it to the doctor. Doof reluctantly took the tissue and wiped his nose and watched the platypus to do the same to himself.

Doof laid down on the couch with Perry laying down on his belly. As they continued to lay there, Doof watched as Perry looked away but he could see tears in the platypus's brown eyes.

"Perry, what's wrong?" Doof asked.

"I'm...I'm scared." Was the platypus's answer.

Doof gave his nemesis a weak smile as he wiped the tears from Perry's eyes. Perry smiled at the gesture and laid his head down on Doof's belly. As they laid there, an idea came to Doof and he sat up causing the platypus to slide off and onto Doof's lap.

"Do you want me to build a inator and you destroy it?" Doof asked and was answered by Perry nodding his head.

The two raced upstairs with Doof winning and both of them spent the rest of the day blowing their noses and Doof trying to find stuff to build his inator. As Perry waited, his smile grew bigger when he could finally push this morning's events away for a while. He knew that everything was going to be ok for the rest of the day, hopefully for the rest of the time they were at the Whiteland mansion.


	3. The Note

****

**Chapter 3: The Note **

**Perry's P.O.V: **

I woke up the next morning and realized that my nose wasn't running as much as it had since Doof passed his cold to me. _Maybe Doof's cold is almost gone too! _I rolled over so I was laying on my left side and realized that Doof wasn't in bed anymore. He wasn't in the bedroom at all. I pulled the blanket off of me and walked over to the dresser and grabbed my fedora. As I started to put my fedora, I noticed a piece of paper where my fedora was. I picked it up and also noticed there was red cursive writing on it.

_To Perry the Platypus,_

_You don't know who I am but I'm telling you right here and right __now, if you ever get in trouble again then I promise that it will be worse than the punishment you're getting today._ _Also, don't get Heinz involved again._

_Punishment? What punishment? _I flipped the piece of paper to see if I could find out if somebody signed the note but the back was blank. _Was this from the guy who tried to kill me? Is this from Mr. Whiteland? If it's from Mr. Whiteland, then why would he say that I don't know him? I met him before dinner on the first day._

"Perry! Breakfast is ready!" I heard Doof shout as he walked back into our bedroom.

I quickly shoved the note under my fedora and started to follow Doof out of our room. Once we got downstairs, I sat down next to Pinky and waited for Doof to get my breakfast. As I waited I noticed that Pinky was staring at me.

"Pinky, what's wrong?" I asked.

"There's something poking out of you fedora, Perry." Pinky answered and pulled the note out.

I watched nervously as Pinky look over the note I found. He looked over towards the kitchen and quickly handed it back to me when Doof came out carrying one plate of pancakes in one hand and a bowl of cereal in the other hand. I lifted my fedora and put the note back under it.

"Pancakes for you and cereal for me." Doof said and sat down next to Pinky.

Pinky shared the same nervous look as I took my first bite of the first pancake. _Is it just me who's getting threatened or are other scientists and agents getting threatened too? _Once Pinky and I got done eating, he pulled me into the living room and we double checked that we were the only ones in the room.

"So, how did you find it?" Pinky asked.

"I found it on the dresser after I woke up. And before you ask, no Doof didn't write it." I answered.

"Of course he didn't. But I wonder who did." Pinky said.

I sighed and took the note out again. Maybe it really was related to yesterday and my attacker had somebody with him and they wrote the note. But why am I getting punished? I'm the victim here!

"When are you going to tell Doofensmirtz?" Pinky asked.

"I...I don't think I'm going to tell him right now." I answered the chihuahua's question.

I could see that Pinky was going to ask me another question but stopped when Doof came in. I gave Pinky glare and forcing myself not to talk to prevent my nemesis knowing what Pinky and I were talking about.

"Come on Perry, Rodney's forcing me to give you a bath before Mr. Whiteland comes today for lunch." Doof told me and picked me up and started carrying me towards one of the many bathrooms in the Whiteland Mansion.

As Doof carried me, I made sure that I kept my head on Doof's right shoulder and kept staring at Pinky. _Please Pinky, don't tell anyone. Not yet at least._


	4. Perry's Punishment And Comforting A Platypus

**Chapter 4: ****Perry's** **Punishment and Comforting A Platypus **

** Nobody's ** ** P.O.V: **

Perry honestly was about to leave the alcohol on the floor. The platypus was starting to lose respect for Mitchell Whiteland, or Mr. Whiteland as Perry was supposed to call the elderly man. Mr. Whiteland was most likely angry that the police came to his mansion and he saw it on the news. And Perry knew that Mr. Whiteland blamed it all on him when he should be blaming it all on Perry's attacker. And cleaning alcohol was the punishment was what Mr. Whiteland gave the platypus making Perry believe this was the punishment that was mentioned in the note.

Perry had long lost the minty smell from the body wash that Doofenshmirtz had used to scrub through the platypus's teal fur when the scientist decided to give Perry a bath instead of a shower. Perry's body was covered in the liquid from slipping a few times and his paws and webbed feet had already passed the aching mark. The door slammed open and caused Perry to slip and once again landed in the puddle of alcohol face first.

"Perry the Platypus!"

Perry lifted himself up to his knees and started to rub his beak. He soon heard the sound of running footsteps and was lifted up. Perry had to rub the alcohol out of his eyes before he saw it was Doof holding him. Doof also helped the egg laying mammal get the alcohol out of his eyes and watched his nemesis turn around to glare at Mr. Whiteland who was standing with the others.

"Why was he cleaning up alcohol? Animals shouldn't be around this stuff!" Doof shouted angrily at the older man.

"Because he's ma-krr!"

Everybody looked over at the teal platypus who covered his mouth when his normal noise exited his beak instead of normal words. _No! No! No! Please no! _Perry thought and looked down at the animal translator only to see alcohol dripping from the bottom of it. Tears started to appear in Perry's brown eyes as he continued to hold the broken ddevice. He loved the animal translator, he could talk to Doofenshmirtz, he could talk to his boys after begging Monogram to let Perry reveal his secret as long as the platypus worked one hour past his normal work time with no objections, he just loved it. Doof took notice of the tears and tightened his grip on Perry a little bit.

"Do you want to go take another bath?" Doof asked.

"Krr." Perry answered, which Doof guessed that was a yes and carried Perry out of the room leaving everybody else behind.

* * *

It was a struggle for Doofenshmirtz to get the alcohol smell out of Perry's fur but after scrubbing and rinsing five times, Perry finally had his minty smell back. The platypus sat on the bathroom sink counter while being wrapped in a dark blue towel as he watched his nemesis pull the plug so the water could go down the drain. Doof walked over and picked Perry up and left the bathroom and walked upstairs to his and Perry's room.

Even with the oder from the alcohol was gone, Perry was still upset. His animal translator was broken so he couldn't talk like a human anymore. Tears started to come back to Perry's eyes and once again Doof took notice like he had done earlier.

"Shh, it's ok Perry." Doof told his nemesis but that didn't stop Perry from tearing up even more.

"Krr!" Perry chattered, it wasn't ok.

Doof sighed and sat Perry down on the bed and sat down next to him. Doof know that Perry was most likely going to eat dinner in their room today, but there was no way he was leaving Perry alone in the room where the platypus almost lost his life. Doof eventually laid down and watched Perry do the same and snuggled into the blue towel. A smile appeared on Doof's lips and started to pet the hatless platypus's head earning a purr and more as the petting continued. It wasn't long until Doof felt Perry grab the left side of his lab coat and nuzzle his face into in. Realizing what he had done, Perry backed away but was pulled back over by the doctor.

"It's ok Perry the Platypus, I won't tell anyone, I promise." Doof promised.

Perry nuzzled his face back into Doofenshmirtz's lab coat and closed his eyes. Doof looked down at the mammal while still keeping his smile. But that smile faded away once Mr. Whiteland reentered his thoughts. The man had obviously spilled the alcohol on floor just to show Perry that he was mad. _It's not Perry's fault! It's that nutjob that broke into our room fault! _Doof thought angrily. As if he could sense Doof's anger, Perry let out a whimper causing Doof's attention to return to him. The smile had returned to Doof's lips once he saw the relaxed and happy platypus. Doof sighed and wrapped a arm around Perry. _Mr. Whiteland is going to pay. _Doof thought. _But, that can wait until tomorrow._


	5. Frenemy

**Chapter 5:** ** Frenemy**

**Doof's P.O.V:**

I woke up the next morning and independently looked over at Perry who was messing with his broken animal translator. I frowned and grabbed Perry's left arm causing him to look at me. Just like last night, Perry had tears in his eyes. I pulled my nemesis close to me and let him grab my lab coat just like he did last nightnight

"I'm sorry Perry the Platypus." I apologized and reached over to Perry's eyes and wiped the tears away.

"Krr." Perry chattered and crawled over to me and rest his head on my chest while he continued to cry.

After a little while, Perry crawled over to the end table on the left side and grabbed a notebook and pencil and started writing something down.

"Can you fix my translator?" I read.

"Sorry Perry but I think it's unfixable." I answered.

Perry let out a sad sigh and laid back down close to me. I sighed too and picked Perry up and started to carry him downstairs to the living room since I didn't want a repeat of what happened a few days ago to happen again. I sat the platypus down and did the same while keeping my nemesis close to me.

"Hey Heinz are you cuddling with Perry the Platypus?" One of the new guys, Dr. Rogers I think that's his name, I asked as he walked over.

I watched Perry pull away but I pulled him back over and glared over at Dr. Rogers. I guess he got the message that he was running our morning. He was most likely going to tell Rodney and the other members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N and ruin my reputation but I didn't care, Perry needed somebody while he was upset. Yes, he had the other O.W.A.C.A agents but I haven't seen Perry interact with the others except with Pinky. And I'm pretty sure he's with Poofenplotz in the mansion's spa or pool. I watched Perry grab his notebook and pencil and wrote something down below what he wrote back in our bedroom and handed it back to me.

"I'm sorry, you're probably going to get in trouble." I read and shrugged my shoulders.

"Eh, I could care less about L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N right now." I told my nemesis.

Perry smiled at me and grabbed the remote and turned it on and we started to watch t.v. After a few minutes of watching t.v, I looked away from t.v and so did Perry.

"What's wrong Doof?" Perry wrote.

"Well, um...I was wondering if you would consider us frenemies." I answered and quickly turned away.

_Great, now you he's going to laugh at you! Great going Heinz! _I watched Perry turn to the next page and quickly write something down.

"Well, do you?" The platypus wrote.

"Yes." I answered Perry's question.

"Then I guess we're frenemies then." Perry wrote.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around the platypus and Perry did the same as far as his arms could. I laid down while staying in our hug and started to pet Perry's back which caused the platypus to purr. I felt my smile grow bigger and continue to pet my frenemy and continued to watch t.v. _I really w__ish it could be like this everyday._


	6. Doof's Turn

**Chapter 6: ** **Doof's Turn**

**Nobody's P.O.V:**

_Don't cry, don't cry__, don't cry. _Doof thought as he rubbed the mark from Rodney's hand on his left cheek. It had started to turn red and the bruise had started to show. Perry was swinging with Peter, Pinky, Dr. Chelton, and Dr. Pratter, so Doof didn't have to worry about his nemesis finding the red mark and bruise. Tears started appear in the doctor's eyes against his will and started to run down his cheeks making Doof wince in pain when the liquid from his eyes ran across the injury on Doof's left cheek.

_Screw Dr. Rogers! Screw Rodney! Screw everybody in L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N! If Perry and I want to be frenemies, then we can be frenemies! _Doof thought angrily as he wiped the tears away. Doof let out a sigh of sadness and walked over to the bed and sat down and covered his eyes with his hands. _Perry can't know, he already has to deal with to much already_ _with him no longer having the ability to talk. _Doof thought.

With a sigh of defeat, Doof laid down on the bed and made sure that he had the blanket clutched tightly. The doctor brought it up to his face and snuggled into it. At least the blanket couldn't judge him for being friends with his enemy.


	7. Samantha and another note

**Chapter 7:** **Samantha** **and another note **

**Nobody's P.O.V:**

It was around lunchtime when Poofenplotz, Perry, and Pinky went to Florist Gump. Florist Gump was a flower store a mile away from the Whiteland Mansion. Poofenplotz had decided that she would get Dr. Carter a vase of damask roses and Dr. Holey a vase of Mr. Lincoln roses since she was the secret Santa of both of them. Pinky of course had to go and Perry had to go since Doof was asleep after checking up on the doctor after swimming. Perry had also tried his animal translator even though he knew it was busted but surprisingly it was working functionally. Before he left, he made a mental note to thank Doof later if he was the one who fixed it.The three were almost to the store when Pinky grabbed a hold of Perry's left arm and pulled him towards a stack of boxes.

"Pinky! Why are w-"

"Look up there!" The dog cut him off.

Perry did what Pinky told him to do and looked up at the top of the boxes. There, he saw a little girl all dressed in amaranth pink from head to toe. The only non pink on the child was her white skin, green eyes, and her short bushy dirty blonde hair. When Perry was about to ask him something, the small dog had already started to climb up to the top of the boxes.

"Pinky! Just leave her be!" Perry whispered so he wouldn't startle the child and cause her to fall off.

Perry looked over at Poofenplotz who was carrying a brown pot that had some kind of flower in it from what Perry could see so they had time until they had to leave. Perry looked back up at Pinky and noticed that he was climbing down the boxes with something in his paw.

"Perry! You'll never guess what she told me!" Pinky said as he walked over.

"And gave you." Perry added.

"First of all, her name is Samantha and she says she knows everything about your attacker." Pinky explained.

"Everything?" Perry asked and was answered with a nod.

"And she gave me this to give to you." Pinky added on to his explanation.

Pinky handed the piece of paper to the platypus and Perry prepared himself. 

_Meet me at the Whiteland Bridge at 5:45 p.m tomorrow._

_~Samantha_

"Hey, at least she signed her name unlike last time." Perry said as he handed it to Pinky.

"But why 5:45 p.m though?" Pinky asked and Perry shrugged his shoulders as his answer.

Poofenplotz called the two agents announcing she was done and they ran over. Perry looked over at the Samantha who had a smile on her face as she waved. Perry waved back but as he followed Pinky and Poofenplotz, he couldn't help but know that something could go wrong tomorrow night.


	8. Blood Will Be Shed Part 1

**Blood Will Be Shed Part 1:**

**Perry's P.O.V**

Seven hours. That's how long our trip took. Poofenplotz ended up going to 10 clothing stores, five shoe stores, and the only exciting thing that happened was her taking Pinky and I to the Whiteland Park. I knew that Doof was mad. Mr. Whiteland was probably still at the mansion and I basically left Doof to deal with Whiteland's crap. It was 7:56 p.m so we missed dinner one hour and 28 minutes ago. Hopefully Doof left me something to eat. Pinky doesn't have to worry about dinner because he found a nice family who were having a get together or a birthday party at Whiteland Park and he got some food to eat. Why didn't I get anything to eat? I didn't because I fell asleep after being at the park for the first 12 minutes because shopping for hours had drained the energy from me.

Once we finally got to the mansion, Poofenplotz held the door open for me and Pinky and then pulled the two wagons she bought at The Popular Moon Hobby Store that contained all 25 bags of clothes and other stuff. She leaves them at the door and both Pinky and Poofenplotz head in the direction of the kitchen. _Seriously? Is Pinky really making Poofenplotz make him more dinner?_ I leave the entrance room and start to walk around and look for Doofenshmirtz.

"Hey Perry!" I hear Pinky yell.

"Yeah?" I yell back.

"Can you get Rodney in here?" Pinky yells again.

I gulp and look at the room that I'm approaching which is the movie/game room. I didn't like Rodney and he knew that.

"Sure." I reluctantly respond.

I turn the doorknob and pull the door open. A bright light blinds me for a little bit, but I push it aside and look around for Rodney. No one's in the room. Then why would they leave this stupid light on?

"Perry? Did you find Rodney?" I heard Pinky, this time closer to me.

"He's not here." I answer.

"What?" Pinky responds.

"He's not in movie/game room like he usually is after dinner." I repeated.

Pinky runs in and just like me, is almost blinded by the bright light. _Was this light always in here and this bright? _I've never been in this room. If I want to watch t.v or play video games, I go to the living room or me and Doof's room. I turn towards Pinky who is searching through the closet for some reason.

"Pinky first of all, why are you searching through the closet? And second of all, why do you need Rodney?" I asked.

"Oh! The kitchen is a mess and Poofenplotz wants to know why. And two nights ago, Rodney scared Poofenplotz so bad after you and Doof went to bed early. Since I'm her nemesis, I thought he would do the same to me." Pinky answered.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. I was too tired and hungry to deal with this Rodney Versus Poofenplotz crap that was about to happen. I told Pinky goodnight and started walking to the hallway that lead to the bedrooms.

"Doof?" I asked.

"Perry?"

I sighed knowing that I wouldn't have to sleep alone. I opened the door and there I saw my nemesis/frenemy sitting on the edge of the bed watching t.v. I quickly walk towards him and crawl into Doofenshmirtz's lap.

"Your animal translator works again!" Doof says with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks for fixing it." I thanked.

"Fixing it?" Doof asks and tilts his head to the side. "Perry I didn't fix your translator."

_Wait, Doofenshmirtz didn't fix it? _

"You didn't? Then who did?" I ask and Doof shrugs his shoulders in response.

I yawn and so does Doof. We watch whatever he was watching for a few minutes. Doof grabs the remote and carries it over and places it on the side table. He lays me on the left side then gets into bed himself. I scoot over and rest my head on his chest. I yawn and look into his eyes.

"Good night Perry." Doof says.

"Good night Doof." I say back with a smile on my beak and close my eyes.


	9. Blood Will Be Shed Part 2

**Blood Will Be Shed Part 2:**

**Nobody's P.O.V **

Pinky sighed as he waited for Perry to be done eating so they could go to the Whiteland Bridge. He had already eaten as well as Agent S, Agent E, Agent D, and their nemeses, and now he was stuck waiting outside of the dining room. It was only six more minutes when both Doof and Perry walked out. Pinky quickly pulled Perry away from Doof and outside the mansion. 

“Pinky! What the heck was that for?” Perry asked.

“For making me wait a long time.” Pinky growled.  
Doof came out too obviously confused on what was going on. Perry waved him off, but soon felt guilty just at the glance of seeing how sad Doofenshmirtz looked. Both him and Doof didn't break eye contact until Perry and Pinky left the property. Pinky pulled out his phone and typed in the bridge's name in the GPS while continuing to pull Perry. Pinky suddenly stopped walking causing Perry to stop trip and fall.

“What the heck.” Pinky said.

“What?” Perry asked his friend while pulling himself back to his feet.

“We won't get to the Whiteland Bridge at 5:45 p.m. we'll be there 3:57 in the morning!” Pinky answered his friend's question.  
Perry stopped walking and stood still. He was lied to, this Samantha girl had lied to him. He could barely hear anything, but he could see what was happening. Purple fog started to cover everything in the area. It got so thick that Perry couldn't see the Chihuahua anymore. Then, something sharp bit into his left arm. It was hard and painful, so painful that Perry somehow couldn't scream. Nothing came out, no noise came out of the platypus's beak. _This is it, this is how I die._ Perry thought after failing to get free after a while.

* * *

**Pinky's P.O.V**

The fog was thick, but I could still smell Perry's scent. Other than his scent, I could smell two more scents. One was blood, and the other belonged to a canine. I sniffed the ground and area until I bumped into something. The fog started to clear up and I saw what I bumped into. It was a dog way taller than me. More and more of the fog cleared and it revealed that the dog was a black and tan male German Shepherd. The German Shepherd turned around and he had something in his jaw. It was Perry. I didn't waist any time to tackle the German Shepherd down and pin him down and knocking Perry out of his jaw. I ran over to Perry and picked the platypus up before the German Shepherd could get up and started running.

“P-Pinky?” Perry asked after opening his eyes to look at me.

“It's ok Perry, I'm going to get you to Doof.” I reassured Perry.

  
Perry closed his eyes again, but his belly rose up and down letting me know that Perry was still alive and fighting his bite would. I ran and ran until I reached the street that the Whiteland Mansion was on. _Please Perry, keep fighting, just keep fighting._

* * *

**Doof's P.O.V **

Screaming is not how I expected to hear before I get in the shower. I run out to see everyone, human and animal agent, forming a giant circle. I struggle to squeeze through since some of them were pushing against me. I finally get to the middle to see Pinky, Rodney, and Poofenplotz. Rodney and Poofenplotz were arguing while Pinky was crying and holding something. I get closer and closer and gasp once I see Perry covered in blood.

  
“WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO PERRY THE PLATYPUS?!” 


End file.
